


89 Cents

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings bring out the romantic in everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	89 Cents

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year in the future of the DIWWCF series. It's kind of spoilery for the giant wedding fic I may or may not ever get around to writing, though everyone can pretty much guess how that one's going to go, so you can decide for yourself if it matters to you.

Finn spends most of the wedding doing best man stuff, which mostly involves making sure the rings don’t get lost and that Kurt and Puck actually show up in front of Puck’s Nana’s rabbi at the right time. He doesn’t see Will much until after the ceremony, but every time Finn seeks him out in the crowd of guests, Will’s looking right back at him.

He helped Finn write his toast, and when the time comes he sits back and smiles while Finn stands up and talks about Kurt and Puck and how they found each other again after a few years apart, how they turned out to be kind of inevitable, which worked out, because they’re also kind of perfect for one another. And he’s talking about his brother and his high school best friend, but in a lot of ways it feels like he’s talking about him and Will.

When he’s done his mom cries and grabs him to kiss him on both cheeks, and when she’s done with him she passes him off to Will. Who kind of looks like he feels like crying too, but instead he kisses Finn on the mouth, slow and soft and Finn kisses him right back. Because it’s not their wedding, so he figures nobody’s paying any attention to them anyway.

They sing a duet for Kurt and Puck’s first dance, backed by Puck’s band. Will came up with the arrangement and worked with the band long distance, so in the end Finn didn’t even really have to do anything about the music. And that’s cool, just like it’s cool that Kurt lets them sing, because they don’t really get to sing together much, even during theater group.

Once they’re done the band takes over again, and when Will pulls Finn off the stage and onto the dance floor he only tries to argue for a few seconds before he gives in. He’s still a terrible dancer, but Will’s grabbed his hips and swayed them in their kitchen enough times now that Finn feels comfortable following his lead.

And yeah, he’d be a little more comfortable if they weren’t in a room full of pretty much everyone they know, but most everybody’s still watching Puck and Kurt anyway. So he lets Will pull him close, laughing into Will’s shoulder when the band segues from a Kurt-approved love song into “Hold My Hand”. He can practically see Kurt’s blush from across the dance floor, but Finn knows him well enough to see that Kurt kind of digs it too.

He’s staring at Puck like Kurt thinks he hung the moon, anyway, his smile way goofier than Kurt would ever admit to, and Puck’s grinning right back at him like he just won the lottery. And Finn’s not jealous or anything, because he loves Kurt and yeah, even Puck, and he wants them to be happy, but he wants to know how that feels, too.

It’s not that he doesn’t think Will’s as serious about them as Finn is. He knows Will loves him, and yeah, they’ve had their arguments about whether or not Finn’s throwing away his future by working at the garage and being with Will, but they’re mostly past that now. Finn’s pretty sure they are, anyway, but he still catches Will looking at him kind of funny sometimes, like maybe he’s still not convinced Finn’s planning to stick around even after more than a year together.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Will whispers near his ear, and Finn pulls back to blink at him.

“Huh?”

For a beat or two Will just looks at him, kind of smiling like he’s not all that convinced Finn’s real. Then he leans forward and brushes their lips together, the hand that’s holding Finn’s to his chest tightening just a little. “You drifted off for a minute there.”

“Oh,” Finn says, then, “Yeah. I guess I was just thinking about how weird it is, being at Kurt and Puck’s wedding, you know? I sure wouldn’t have called it.”

Will laughs, soft and warm and the sound sort of settles in Finn’s belly. “No, I don’t suppose anyone saw it coming. Still, though, it’s nice to see them so happy.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, and if he sounds a little wistful, it’s just because he’s tired from spending the whole day trying to keep Kurt from freaking out. And it’s not like he’s not happy; he is, happier than he ever thought he could be, and as soon as all this wedding stuff settles down he’ll stop feeling like there’s something missing.

Will’s looking at him like maybe he’s learned how to read Finn’s mind at some point in the last few hours, but before he says anything Finn’s mom appears at his elbow. “May I cut in?”

“Of course,” Will answers, his smile shifting to the one he usually busts out for Finn’s mom. It’s the one that tells Finn he still feels just a little weird about the fact that they’re together, like just looking at Finn’s mom reminds him that there was a time when nobody would have called them, either.

Finn lets go of him and takes his mom’s hand, his other hand landing on her waist to lead her around the dance floor. When she smiles at him he grins back at her, thinks about surprising her with the little spin Will does sometimes, but then decides not to risk it.

“That was a lovely toast, hon,” she says, and for a second he thinks she might start crying again.

“Will helped,” Finn answers, glancing over her shoulder to spot Will over at their table talking to Quinn and Mercedes. “He’s good at that kind of thing.”

She looks like she’s thinking about arguing, but they both know if he’d written the toast by himself it would have been a lot shorter and a whole lot more lame. Not that he didn’t mean everything he said, it’s just that Will’s a lot better at putting that kind of stuff into words than him.

“Well, it was beautiful. I’m sure Kurt appreciated it.”

“Thanks, Mom. You and Puck’s mom did a great job with the whole wedding and stuff. Everything looked really good. I mean, not like I know anything about weddings, but it was nice.”

She laughs, then she reaches up to pat his cheek before she lets go of him. “As long as Kurt and Noah are happy, that’s what matters.”

“Yeah, they seem pretty happy,” Finn says, glancing across the dance floor where Kurt and Puck are still wrapped around each other and pretty much pretending the rest of the world doesn’t exist. Not that Finn blames them, but he’s kind of surprised people are letting them get away with it this long.

As soon as he thinks it Mercedes and Quinn are on them, dragging them apart and laughing at Puck’s scowl. The band switches to a fast song and then all of them are dancing together, and even Puck manages a smile when Kurt grins at him. His mom laughs too, then she says something about making sure the caterers have the cake ready and leaves him standing alone on the dance floor.

He turns around to look for Will only to find Will walking toward him, his eyes kind of sparkling in that way that still makes Finn’s heart pound hard against his ears. Finn meets him at the edge of the dance floor, because he’ll put up with Will swaying him to the music when it’s a slow song, yeah, but there’s no way he’s dancing to whatever they’re playing now. He can tell by the way Will’s kind of laughing that he knows exactly what Finn’s thinking, but he doesn’t try to pull Finn back onto the dance floor.

Instead Will slides an arm around his waist and steers him toward the bar, orders them a couple of his fancy beers and tips the bartender before he turns back to Finn. “Having a good time?”

Finn shrugs and takes a long swallow before he sets his bottle back down on the bar. “I guess. I’ve had enough dancing for one night, though.”

Will grins at that, his hand landing on Finn’s thigh and leaning a little closer. “You never seem to mind when we’re at home.”

“That’s because it’s just you and me at home,” Finn answers, his face heating up when Will’s eyes get a little darker. “Practically everybody we know is here.”

“That never seems to bother you when you’re on stage.”

“Yeah, but there’s choreography when we’re doing a show. Out there it’s just...me.”

Will’s hand inches a little higher, and Finn feels his blush turn up a notch. “That’s my favorite part.”

Finn reaches down to cover Will's hand with his own, then he leans in and presses their lips together. And he's not worried about everybody they know watching them make out, because at some point Brittany and Santana stormed the stage, and Kurt and Puck's wedding reception has turned into some kind of karaoke dance party. Not that it's any surprise, and Finn's pretty sure before the night's over he and Will will be on the stage again.

“Mom says they’re serving the cake soon,” he says when Will pulls back to smile at him, his free hand coming up to curve around Finn’s cheek.

“Doesn’t the best man have to stick around until the end of the party?”

Finn shrugs, then he glances around the room, but no one’s paying any attention to them. “Nah, I already did all the best man stuff. Kurt and Puck won’t miss us if we bail after the cake. I mean, if you want to stay for the karaoke, that’s cool.”

Will follows his gaze toward the stage where Tina and Artie are singing now, a fond smile lighting up his features before he turns back to Finn again. “As nice as it is to see everyone again, I’d rather go home.”

“Good answer,” Finn says, then he drags Will forward to kiss him again.

~

They end up staying longer than planned, of course. Finn gets dragged back out onto the dance floor by Quinn at one point, and she spends almost the entire song dropping hints about when he’s planning to make an honest man of Will or whatever. And it’s a good question, except Finn doesn’t really have an answer for her.

They’ve talked about it, sure, and Finn even threatened to buy Will a ring way back in the beginning, mostly to convince Will that he was serious about them. But that’s the thing, because Finn’s always the one to bring it up, and he’s still not sure if that means Will still thinks he’s too young to know what he wants, or if Will just doesn’t care as much as Finn does.

He’s pretty sure that’s not it. Will loves him; he says so all the time, anyway, shows it in the way he touches Finn and the way he kisses him, and even in the way he pours Finn a cup of coffee every morning before he sends Finn off to the shop. But they haven’t really talked about the future that much, at least not beyond whether or not they should stay in Will’s old apartment or look for someplace a little closer to Finn’s job.

And Finn doesn’t want to pressure Will, because he watched Will’s first marriage fall apart and he figures it’s probably a big deal for Will to take that step again. Maybe he’s scared that he’s cursed or something. It’s not like anybody could blame him.

Finn figures the wedding isn’t the best place to ask, though, so he acts like he doesn’t know what Quinn’s getting at, then he acts like he doesn’t notice her rolling her eyes at him. Once she lets go of him he tries to make his escape from the dance floor for the second time, but he doesn’t get far before Will catches him and pulls him close.

It’s still dancing, and he’s still not that crazy about it, but at least with Will it feels...right. Like it doesn’t matter if he’s totally uncoordinated and he can’t really do any of the fancy steps and turns everybody else seems to have mastered, because Will’s holding onto him and looking at him like he’s that one guy from that dancing show Will swears he doesn’t have a crush on.

After that he finds himself back on stage, with Puck this time to do a classic rock medley while Puck wails on his guitar. Finn wonders if the band’s lead singer is pissed at being upstaged at his own gig, but every time he looks over the dude’s laughing like he thinks it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen, and it turns out he does a pretty good job on backing vocals. Once every member of New Directions who actually showed up at the wedding ends up on stage, Finn figures it’s time to call it a night.

He manages to slip off the stage without getting caught by either Puck or Quinn, then he finds Will at the edge of the dance floor and reaches out to grab his hand. “Come on, we’re going.”

“Don’t you need to say goodnight?” Will asks, but he’s holding Finn’s hand pretty hard, like he’s hoping the answer’s no.

Finn shakes his head and pulls Will toward the door of the reception hall his mom rented for the party. “Nobody’ll even notice we’re gone, trust me.”

He’s not sure if Will believes him, but he doesn’t make Finn stop and go tell his mom they’re leaving or anything, so Finn calls it a victory. Instead he leads Finn across the parking lot to his car, then he pulls the passenger door open and smiles at Finn like this is their first date and he’s trying to make a good impression.

Finn laughs a little, leans forward to plant a kiss on Will’s mouth before he slides into the car and lets Will shut the door. Once Will pulls onto the road he reaches across the console to rest a hand on Finn’s thigh, higher than it was when they were sitting at the bar. Finn leans into it, parting his legs to let Will’s fingers slide along his inseam, and when Will glances over at him Finn grins.

“Tired?”

And he is; it’s been a pretty long day, and even though Kurt swore the best man didn’t have to do much, Finn feels like he’s been running pretty much since Kurt and Puck got back to town. Mostly he’s been helping his mom with last minute errands, and he didn’t mind helping out, but it means he hasn’t seen much of Will in the past few days.

So he’s looking forward to going home, to climbing into bed together and spending some time reconnecting. For once they don’t have to get up at the crack of dawn; there’s a brunch for the family and the out of town guests at his folks’ house tomorrow, but they don’t have to be there until 11:00, which means they can spend almost the whole morning in bed if they want.

“I’m okay. Kind of glad it’s over, though.”

Will smiles at him and squeezes Finn’s thigh, and Finn reaches down to slide his fingers through Will’s where they’re resting on his leg. The ride across town takes almost half an hour, and by the time they pull into the parking lot outside the apartment Finn’s sort of wishing they’d rented a room at the hotel where Kurt and Puck are staying tonight. If they had they’d be in bed already, not climbing the stairs to their front door while Finn tugs his tie open.

He follows Will into their place, kicking the door shut behind him and remembering to lock it before he turns to look at Will. And maybe he really is more tired than he thought, because Will looks kind of...nervous. But there’s no reason for him to be; the wedding’s over, the bachelor party too, which means they’ve already seen all Will’s old students, and Santana’s already made all the jokes about cradle robbing that they’ve both heard from Coach Sylvester a hundred times anyway.

“Wait here a second,” Will says, then he lets out a laugh that’s definitely all nerves and presses forward to kiss Finn. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Finn thinks about asking where Will thinks he’s going to go, but by the time he opens his mouth Will’s already gone. He disappears into the bedroom and Finn’s not sure why, but his stomach kind of drops like he’s on a roller coaster.

He’s not sure how long he stands in the middle of the living room waiting for Will to come back. Finn kicks off his shoes, and he’s thinking about ditching his jacket when the music starts. He recognizes the tune right away; it’s a cheesy love song Will’s always singing under his breath, and Finn knows Will thinks of it as their song. He doesn’t even mind that it’s cheesy, because Will loves it, and Finn loves Will.

Will still hasn’t come back to give Finn the all clear or anything, but he can’t expect Finn to stand there all night, so Finn takes a chance and heads down the hall in the direction of the music. When he reaches the bedroom he stops in the doorway, watching Will bend over the table on Finn’s side of the bed to light the last of what must be at least thirty candles. More, maybe, but Finn’s too stunned to count them.

“What…?”

Will looks up at the sound of his voice, flushed and yeah, definitely nervous. He doesn’t look mad that Finn ignored his orders to wait; instead he sets the lighter down and crosses to the doorway, sliding his arms around Finn’s waist to pull him into the room. Before Finn has time to react they’re dancing again, Will’s arms around him and just swaying them to the music.

“When did you do all this?”

“I had a little time while you were at your parents’ house earlier,” Will answers, hands sliding under Finn’s jacket and warming his skin through his shirt.

He wants to ask why Will decided to turn their bedroom into a fire hazard just because Finn was gone for a few hours. He wants to, but he’s sort of afraid if he does that Will might tell him the answer. So instead he slides a hand into Will’s hair and tilts his face up, then he leans in and presses their lips together. Will’s mouth opens under his and Finn takes the in, fingers tightening in Will’s hair and pulling him flush against Finn’s chest.

They’re still sort of swaying in the middle of the room, both of them still wearing suits and Finn in his stocking feet. It probably looks kind of weird, but Finn sort of wishes they could take a picture anyway, just so he can be sure he’ll never forget this moment.

“I love you, Finn,” Will murmurs against his mouth, and Finn’s heart stutters in his chest as he pushes Will’s jacket off his shoulders.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Finn answers, his voice coming out a little ragged as Will reaches for the button on his pants and pops it open.

Will slides his jacket off next, then he reaches for the buttons on Finn’s shirt and slides them open one by one. Every light in the room is off, the candles making Will’s skin look kind of golden and his dimples even deeper than usual when he flashes a shy smile in Finn’s direction. Finn’s stomach takes another nose dive but he doesn’t say anything, just lets Will undress him and steer him back toward the bed to push him down onto the edge.

And if Will’s planning to put on a show Finn can get behind it, so he leans back on his hands and watches while Will pulls the rest of his clothes off until they’re both down to their boxers.

Well.

Technically they’re both down to _Finn’s_ boxers, because Will usually goes for those boxer briefs that make his ass look even more amazing than usual, but when he steps out of his pants Finn can see that Will borrowed a pair of Finn’s boxers this morning.

He doesn’t ask why, mostly because he doesn’t want to make Will feel weird about it. Because the fact is that Finn kind of likes the idea of Will wearing his clothes, of wanting to be close to him so bad that he needs to feel part of Finn against his skin even when they’re apart. And maybe that’s not the reason; maybe they just need to do laundry or something, but as long as Finn doesn’t ask he can tell himself it’s about Will missing him when he’s not around.

Will blushes again, like maybe he knows exactly what Finn’s thinking, then he turns away to reach for something on the dresser and the next thing Finn knows, there’s a glass of champagne being pushed into his hand. Will’s got his own glass, and when he climbs onto the bed to kneel in front of the pillows Finn crawls up the mattress to kneel in front of him.

“Will, what…?”

“I thought we might make a little toast of our own,” Will interrupts, and Finn has a feeling that whatever he’s going to say, he just wants to get it over with. “You know how I feel about you, Finn. I’ve never felt quite this way about anyone before.”

“Me either,” Finn answers, because it’s the truth. Until Will, he didn’t even know it was possible to feel some of the stuff he does, and that’s why he knows this is it for him.

For a second Will just grins at him like Finn’s the best thing he’s ever seen, then he raises his glass in a toast. “To new possibilities.”

Finn lets Will clink their glasses together, then he takes a sip of champagne, his nose scrunching up when the bubbles hit him. “You’re not about to try to talk me into going to grad school again, are you?”

Will shakes his head, but his ears go kind of pink, and when he sets his glass down on the table and reaches behind him, Finn wonders if he’s hiding some grad school pamphlets under the pillow. Then he does reach under the pillow, but instead of pulling out a handful of pamphlets, he holds up a tiny gray box.

“Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the next chapter of our life together.”

“Oh,” Finn says, kind of absently, because Will’s still clutching the box in his fingers and looking at him like he’s expecting Finn to disappear or something. His heart’s pounding hard and he’s pretty sure he’s holding his champagne glass way too tight, but it’s either that or drop it on the mattress. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

Will laughs, but he sort of looks like he wants to cry at the same time. He leans forward and curves his free hand around Finn’s neck to pull him close, but instead of kissing him, Will presses their foreheads together and just looks.

“I’m sorry, Finn. I obviously haven’t been clear about what I want. You’ve always been upfront with me, right from the beginning, but it took me a long time to believe you really knew what you were offering.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes you’re kind of an idiot,” Finn answers, feels Will’s laugh warm against his mouth and pushes forward to press their lips together. The champagne glass slides out of his hand, then Will’s setting it on the table and handing over the box, and Finn’s heart taps out a rhythm against his ribcage.

And he’s glad now they didn’t rent a room at the hotel where Kurt and Puck are staying, because he’d rather be here with Will’s cheesy candles and his playlist full of even cheesier love songs. He’d rather be in their own bed when Will pops the question, so he’ll be able to remember this moment every time he walks into the room.

The box isn’t wrapped, which is good, because Finn’s fingers aren’t exactly cooperating. He manages to get it open after a couple tries, looking down at a pair of matching silver bands. They’re plain, a little thicker than the one Kurt wears, and when Will reaches for one of them and holds it up Finn’s heart lodges right in his throat.

“Marry me?”

“Yeah,” Finn answers, pausing long enough to let Will slide the ring onto his finger before he pulls him forward again. “Are you kidding? Yes.”

Will laughs into the crook of his neck, and Finn remembers the other ring still sitting in the box in his hand. He fumbles for it, then he drops the box on the mattress and reaches for Will’s hand. When he slides it on Will looks up at him, eyes bright and kind of watery and yeah, he’s definitely thinking about crying. And Finn gets it, because his own chest feels tight and he kind of wants to laugh and cry at the same time, even though he’s known since the beginning that they’d end up right here.

“I thought about buying rings, you know,” Finn says, his thumb running over the metal on Will’s finger. “I wanted to like a million times.”

Will makes a weird, strangled noise, then his head kind of dips and he presses forward to kiss Finn hard. They’re both still on their knees, but as soon as Will kisses him Finn presses him backwards until he’s leaning against the headboard. He plants his knees on either side of Will’s thighs, straddling his lap and kissing him back like he needs Will to breathe. 

Or maybe it’s just that he needs _Will_ , needs his hands and his mouth and his smile and his obsession with bad music. He needs to come home to this every night for the rest of his life, and he still can’t believe he gets to do it.

Will’s murmuring against his mouth, hands sliding up and down Finn’s back like he’s trying to drag him even closer. Finn knows the feeling; he wants to crawl _inside_ Will and just stay there. He grinds his hips down to meet Will, moaning against Will’s mouth when his hands land on Finn’s ass to rock them together.

Finn breaks the kiss with a gasp, pulling back just far enough to look at Will. He can see candlelight flickering in Will’s eyes, feels the heat of Will warm and solid against him and reaches up to run his thumb over Will’s cheekbone.

“This is real, right? I’m not dreaming or anything?”

“Do you want me to pinch you to make sure?” Will asks, smirking and running his hands back up Finn’s spine.

Finn shakes his head and surges forward, kissing Will hard before he pulls back to look him right in the eye. “I want you to fuck me.”

Will’s eyes flash dark, then he nods and pushes Finn up and backwards until he takes the hint and stretches out on the mattress. Will crawls over him and reaches for his boxers, thumbs in the waistband to drag them down his thighs. Finn hisses when they slide over his cock, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself and stroke slowly. He watches Will watching the movement of his hand, watches Will’s tongue slide across his lower lip before he leans over Finn and pulls his hand away.

His mouth closes around Finn’s cock, hot and wet and Finn groans and tries not to thrust up into it. Hands land on his hips, pressing him down into the mattress and just holding him there while Will takes his time. He’s moving slow, taking his time like he’s memorizing the way Finn feels all over again. Like there’s something different about them now that they both know for sure that this is forever, that they never have to worry again about whether or not this is the last time they’ll do this.

One hand leaves his hip to trace the line of Finn’s mouth, then Will’s fingers are pushing inside and Finn parts his lips to suck them between his teeth. Once they’re wet Will pulls his hand away to slide it between Finn’s bent legs, circling his opening until he’s moaning and pushing down for more.

“Tease,” he mutters, and when Will laughs around his cock Finn can’t help thrusting up into the sensation.

Will’s drooling around him, breathing hard through his nose and the sounds he’s making just make Finn want to thrust up even harder. He wants more, wants Will’s mouth on him and Will pushing inside him, wants Will pressing him into the mattress and kissing him like it’s his job. Finn’s fingers slide through Will’s hair, tightening a little when a finger pushes inside him. For a second he clenches around it, then he lets out a shaky breath and relaxes to let Will in.

There’s lube…somewhere, but Finn _wants_ way too much to stop and find it. He doesn’t even care if Will pushes into him right now, without any prep at all, because that just means he’ll feel it the next day while they’re stuck at brunch with Finn’s entire family.

But it’s Will, and he’s the most thoughtful guy Finn knows, so of course that’s not what happens. As soon as Will feels the drag of Finn’s skin against his he eases his finger out of Finn, pulls off Finn’s dick with a wet pop and reaches under Finn’s knees to push his thighs up and apart. A second later Will’s tongue is pushing inside him, hot and slick and Finn moans and grinds down for more.

“God, Finn,” Will says, and when Finn works up the strength to open his eyes, Will’s looking right back at him.

Finn reaches down to catch one of Will’s hands, tugging until Will takes the hint and climbs back over him again. Only instead of kissing Finn and pushing inside him, Will’s climbing off the bed and digging in the bedside table for the lube. When he finds it he drops it on the bed, then he hooks his thumbs in his boxers and slides them down his thighs.

And Finn’s always been a team player, so instead of just lying there and letting Will do all the work, he feels around until he finds the lube Will dropped next to him. He drags his gaze away from Will long enough to flip it open, then he pours a little on his fingers and spreads his knees as wide as he can get them. Finn reaches between his legs and pushes two fingers inside, eyes fluttering closed and lips parting at the sudden stretch.

He hears the strangled sound Will makes and forces his eyes open, watching the flush spread down Will’s chest as he climbs back onto the bed to plant himself between Finn’s knees. For a few seconds he just watches while Finn fucks himself on his own fingers, moaning and arching up into it until finally – finally – Will reaches for the lube and slicks up his cock.

Finn pulls his fingers free, biting down hard on his lip at the loss as Will pushes his knees toward his chest and lines himself up. He pushes inside Finn in one slow stroke, bottoming out and squeezing his eyes shut like maybe he’s having a little trouble holding it together. And Finn knows the feeling, but he holds as still as possible anyway, holding his breath until Will opens his eyes and starts to move.

 _I love you_ , Finn thinks, reaching up to curve his hand around Will’s jaw, fingers tracing his lips until Will turns his face into Finn’s palm to press a kiss against his skin. His tongue slides along the ring of metal on Finn’s finger, and Finn gasps and bucks up to drag Will even deeper.

He hears Will moan, then he’s pushing forward to kiss Finn hard, pulling almost all the way out of him before he snaps his hips forward to bottom out inside Finn again. His hands are braced on the mattress on either side of Finn’s shoulders, and Finn curls his free hand around Will’s bicep and holds on, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. He pulls himself up to kiss Will again, tongue pushing past his teeth to fuck Will’s mouth in time with the thrusts of Will’s hips.

“Come on,” he hears himself say, but he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, because he doesn’t want this to end. He wants it to last forever; just him and Will, just the two of them without anybody else around for as long as they can.

And it’s not going to be long enough, but Finn’s willing to take what he can get, so he thrusts up to meet Will when Will grinds down into him.

“Finn,” Will whispers, like a prayer, and Finn can tell how close he is. He hooks a leg around Will’s waist, dragging him even deeper and clenching hard around Will, then again, over and over until Will moans low in his throat and comes inside him.

Will buries his face in Finn’s neck, panting against his skin and Finn’s arms slide around his back to stroke along sweat-slick skin. Will’s still buried inside him, and when a hand pushes between them to close around Finn’s cock, he moans and thrusts up into Will’s grip.

And he’s been hard for what feels like _years_ , so it doesn’t take much to drag him over the edge. Will’s grip is strong, fingers calloused from helping Finn work on his car and Finn fucks up into the circle of his fist and comes on his fingers.

Will’s mouth is still moving on his neck, kissing his way along Finn’s skin while he pants his way through his orgasm. Finn’s leg is still hooked around his waist, and he has a feeling it’s going to be sore later, but right now he just wants to stay like this. Will buried inside him, murmuring promises against his skin that Finn can’t really hear, but he knows Will’s planning to keep every single one.

“I love you,” he says for what’s probably the thousandth time, but when Will turns into him and presses a kiss against his jaw, Finn knows he hasn’t gotten tired of hearing it. With any luck, he never will.

~

This is pretty much the last place Finn wants to be. Where he wants to be is at home in bed with his _fiancé_ , trading slow kisses and soft touches and half an hour of sleep here and there in between rounds of seriously hot sex. He wants Will all to himself, at least until the fact that they’re engaged starts to feel real.

But he promised his mom they’d show up for brunch, and anyway it’s the last chance they’re going to get to see Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Brittany and even Santana for a while. There’s Kurt and Puck, too, of course, but Finn knows them both well enough to know they wouldn’t care if he and Will bailed.

His mom would care, though, which is the whole reason he let Will pull him out of bed and into the shower to make out up against the tiles until the hot water ran out. Even once they got out of the shower and put their clothes back on Will couldn’t stop touching, and Finn wasn’t really interested in making him.

He lets Will rest his hand on Finn’s thigh on the drive across town, anyway, and once they get out of the car he lets Will slide their fingers together to pull him up the walk toward Finn’s parents’ front door.

“Sure you don’t want to bail on brunch and go back to bed?” Finn asks when they reach the front door, tugging on Will’s hand where it’s still wrapped around his.

The way Will smiles at him makes Finn’s whole face feel hot, and for a second he thinks Will might actually go for it. And yeah, his mom would be pissed, but it would be worth it to take Will home and pick up where they left off.

“As tempting as that is, we did promise your mother.” Will’s smile shifts to something a little softer, then he pulls Finn’s hand to his lips and brushes a kiss across his ring finger. “Besides, I’d like to show off my fiancé.”

And yeah, okay, when he puts it like that, Finn can get behind the idea. Maybe he’s a little nervous about his mom’s reaction, but he figures the idea of another wedding to plan will distract her from freaking out too much. Besides, she’s mostly fine with him and Will these days, and he figures she’s probably figured out by now that they’re in it for the long haul.

Finn takes a deep breath and grips Will’s hand a little harder, then he nods and pushes the door open. They follow the sound of voices all the way to the kitchen, and when they get there his mom and Puck’s mom are tearing around the room like the President’s coming over instead of just Kurt and Puck and their friends. Sarah’s sitting at the kitchen table, scowling while she folds napkins, and Burt’s gripping a cup of coffee and looking like he wishes he was anywhere besides where he is.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” his mom says when she spots him and Will. “I need you boys to bring in the extra chairs from the garage.”

“Okay,” Finn says, thinks about adding, ‘oh, hey, by the way, Will and I decided to get married.’ But his mom’s already back at the stove, stirring something for a few seconds before she bends down to peer into the oven. “Mom...”

“Grab the leaf for the dining room table too, sweetie. Thanks,” she says without even looking at him. Finn glances at Will, but he just shrugs and smiles like he thinks it’s kind of funny, so Finn figures now isn’t the best time to make the big announcement. Instead he pulls Will with him toward the garage door, letting the door close behind them before he lets out a breath and leans hard against it.

“It’s probably not too late to bail.”

Will smiles and lets Finn tug him forward until they’re pressed together against the door, chest to chest and Will’s knee sort of pushing between his thighs. “I think Carole would notice if we left now.”

He’s probably right, but he kisses Finn anyway, soft and slow and running his thumb along Finn’s jaw like they’ve got all the time in the world.

“Not really helping your cause there,” Finn murmurs against his mouth, and Will laughs and pulls back to look at him.

“So we’ll stay long enough to say goodbye to everyone, then we’ll sneak out while they’re distracted by Kurt and Puck.”

“Deal,” Finn answers, then he lets Will pull away from him and starts looking for his mom’s extra chairs.

Once they get all the chairs inside and put the leaf in the dining room table, Finn’s mom has more jobs for them. By the time they work their way through her list the rest of the guests are starting to wander in, the noise level in the house rising steadily as more people show up, and Finn’s sure that any minute now somebody’s going to notice that something’s different. He _feels_ different, so he figures it must show on his face, and once his mom calms down enough to really look at him, he knows she’ll be able to tell.

Except that even once the food’s all out and everybody’s got drinks, once she’s sure everybody’s got a seat and Kurt texts to say they’re finally on their way, his mom still doesn’t notice. He thinks about mentioning it, just to get it out there, but she’s still kind of rushing around making sure the buffet stays full, so he doesn’t really get the chance.

After a while he gives up, wanders out of the kitchen and into the living room where most of the guests are gathered. He spots Will on the other side of the room, clutching a beer in one hand while he smiles at whatever Tina’s saying to him. It’s kind of weird, seeing him with all Finn’s old friends, especially when he knows that most of them still think of Will as Mr. Schuester.

Or maybe the weird part is the fact that most of them don’t seem all that surprised that he and Will are together. And yeah, they’ve all known for a while, because gossip travels just as fast on Facebook as it did back in high school, but he expected them to be kind of weirded out by the actual sight of him and Will together. There have been a few jokes – mostly from Santana – and some weird questions about their sex life – mostly from Brittany – but other than that, everyone seems...not surprised.

Like they expected it, maybe, and that means Quinn was right and they all really were just waiting for them to get together. He thinks it should bother him that it’s not more of a surprise, but the truth is that Finn’s mostly just grateful that they were right.

Will looks over at him and smiles, and Finn feels his heart pick up speed. He’s trying to decide how pissed Will would be if Finn just dragged him out of the house and forced him into the car when the front door opens again, and Kurt and Puck appear.

Pretty much everybody in the room swarms them at once, people pouring out of the dining room and kitchen too, and when Finn feels a hand on his shoulder he looks over to find Burt standing next to him.

“Hey,” Finn says, taking the beer Burt holds out for him. “Thanks.”

Burt nods, then he glances down at Finn’s hand where it’s wrapped around the bottle. “When’d that happen?”

Finn glances down at his hand and spots his ring, heart skipping a beat as he steals another look across the room at Will. “Last night. Will finally got around to asking.”

“Figured it was only a matter of time.” Burt claps him on the shoulder again, and Finn’s pretty sure what he means is ‘I’m happy for you’. “You guys made any plans yet or…”

“No, I mean, he just asked. We haven’t really had time to talk about details or anything.”

Burt nods again, lifting his own beer and taking a long pull before he answers. “Probably just as well. We knew it was coming, but I think your mom could use a little break before she plans another whole wedding.”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn says, heart pounding too hard against his ribcage at the thought of his mom going crazy over menus and seating arrangements for his wedding the same way she did for Kurt’s. The truth is that he’d marry Will tomorrow if he could. He doesn’t even care about the big party; if it were up to him they could just fly to New York like Kurt and Puck are doing, but if it means his mom will be on board, he’s willing to go through with the rest of it.

For a minute they just stand there and watch Kurt and Puck hold court in the front of the living room. Kurt’s blushing while he leans in to listen to Brittany, and Puck’s facing the opposite direction and laughing over whatever the lead singer from his band’s saying. They’re not looking at each other, but they’re still holding hands, and it’s pretty obvious that they’re both seriously stoked about the whole ‘married’ thing.

“I better go see if Carole needs any more help,” Burt says, and Finn blinks and glances over at him to nod. “Listen, son, your mom’s probably going to have a hard time with the whole post-wedding let-down. If you guys could stick around for dinner it would probably make her feel a lot better.”

He gets what Burt’s not saying. They’re happy for Kurt and Puck, but they’re both probably a little bummed about having to face the fact that Kurt’s really never coming home. He’s got a whole life out in California now, him and Puck and whatever big fashion design career he’s planning on.

Just like Finn’s got a life with Will, and he was kind of hoping to spend some of it in bed today. But Finn’s the one who stuck around, and that means he’s the one who’s going to end up hanging out watching the game with Burt, showing up for holidays and letting his mom fuss over him when she’s feeling the whole empty nest thing a little too much. He knew that would happen when he decided to stay in Ohio, but staying means he gets Will, and that’s worth an extra family dinner here and there.

“Yeah, okay,” Finn says, and when Burt smiles and squeezes his shoulder, Finn grins back at him.

Once Burt’s gone he turns to look for Will again, spots him weaving his way across the room to stop in front of Finn. Will smiles and reaches for Finn’s hand, the warm metal of Will’s ring sliding against Finn’s skin. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Finn says, and if he sounds a little breathless, Will doesn’t call him on it. “Burt wants us to stick around for dinner. He’s afraid Mom’s going to be lonely once Kurt’s gone.”

He’s not sure what he’s expecting. For Will to look disappointed, maybe, or for him to remind Finn that he’d promised they could bail once the guests of honor showed up. But he’s not really surprised when Will just smiles and leans in to kiss him, soft against the corner of his mouth before he pulls away again.

“It’s fine, Finn. We have the rest of our lives, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn answers, his hand curling tight around Will’s where it’s wrapped around his. The rest of their lives…that’s what he promised last night, and that’s what Will promised him right back. He knows that – knew it when he said yes – but until Will said it out loud, it didn’t feel real. “Yeah, we’ve got forever.”


End file.
